


Jackets

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Doctor Who, Gravity Falls, Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Precious cinnamon rolls, can be read as platonic or romantic, jackets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various X reader one shots where through circumstance the reader or character ends up with the other's jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Wonderland my ass

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 8 when Clara starts dating Danny and struggles to handle both of her lives

"Whoever said Winter is a wonderland was wrong. "I groaned The Doctor just grumbled. " Where's your sense of adventure , Y/N. We're on a planet with an actual sentient climate that is hiding something from us." He was breathless from excitement and wading through the thick layer of snow. " Why don't we ever end up on a planet that wants to give us flowers and hugs. " I grumbled as I stumbled along behind the Doctor. " Clara wouldn't complain. " He said sourly. I glared at his backside. " Well , it's not my fault she went and found herself a soldier now , is it? " He kicked his foot backwards and flicked snow into my face. " No need to overreact now. " I growled and wiped the cold snow off my nose. " Please, you were so in love with her you would've let that soldier boy die. " He whirled around with a stony expression. " Well at least I'm not the one who caused the early Greek civilisation to divide into groups over some ships in Percy Jackson books. " I threw my hands in the air. " It happened once, and you've messed up plenty of times." He seemed to puff up menacingly, his Scottish accent becoming more pronounced as he got angrier. " I have, but I do a lot more good than you'll ever do. " He hissed out the last bit and I recoiled. " Fine , if you're so magnificent then you can navigate by yourself. " I yelled over my shoulder at him as I stormed away. " Go then , just know that Clara wouldn't be so childish. " I growled angrily. " Then know that Clara is with Danny and not you right now ." 

In my anger I had wandered off far from the TARDIS and the trail. I was now hopelessly lost as my footprints filled with fresh snow as I walked. I plopped down onto an ice covered rock and sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest. I'd been hurt by what the Doctor said , but I knew I'd also gone too far... He was feeling insecure after the whole Danny thing ... I sighed again and stood to go find the Doctor to apologise when I heard the rock cracking beneath. I froze and watched a web of cracks appear on the ground. Ice... not ground, ice. I thought numbly as there was another echoing cracking and I felt myself fall. Desperately I tried to find a handhold , but I felt my body fall into the freezing water. The current pulled me under before I could take a breath. I needed to get out, I had to say sorry, the water seemed to darken and I tried to swim up, my arms weakly trying to pull me through the water. I felt myself collide with something hard and cried out. Water filled my lungs as I started to drown. I was so cold...  
Very faintly I could see someone on the ice above. Someone was kneeling on the ice, pounding on it. I saw a green glow and felt hope. Doctor. .. 

I was woken up by the soft murmuring of voices. My eyes cracked open to see blurry images that eventually came into focus. I gave a groan and sat up, wincing as my whole body ached at the movement. The Doctor was standing a bit away and, I noticed, being an adorable dork and drawing shapes on the ground with a stick. "I'm sorry ... about the things I said." He looked up from his drawing , dropping his stick and coming to sit next to me with a sigh. "I'm sorry too ... Although you were being annoying , so it was warranted." I rolled my eyes and rubbed my arms to generate warmth. I had trouble staying awake , only the violent shivering stopped me from sleeping. Almost unconsciously I leaned on the Doctor, comforted by his warmth. He squirmed and I reluctantly moved away. I knew he didn't like contact... I sighed. " Oh stop your sighing. " He said gruffly as he took off his coat and layed it over me before tossing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me close. " It's okay, I know you don't like touching."  
"You're freezing , definitely hypothermic. You need to stay warm. " I smiled as his hold on me tightened. " So it has nothing to do with me nearly dying ?" I let my head fall onto his shoulder and closed my eyes , missing the concerned look he directed at me.  
"Shut up, Y/N. "


	2. Fresh start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were the only one left with the Tenth Doctor when he was broken and regenerating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see a particular character or scenario I'd be happy to try and write it.

" Please, I don't want you to go." He gave me that sad broken smile. " I'll be fine , Y/N... I just need to give the old girl a quick recalibration and I can't have you getting lost when she moves the console room. " The Doctor said while patting the blue wood of the TARDIS. His eyes shone in the light cast from the interior of the machine. I felt tears spill over and run down my cheeks. " I can feel that you're regenerating, just stop lying. Let me in, for once... Just this once. " My voice cracked as I spoke. He had that remorseful expression that he wore when he lost someone. " Y/N, I'll come back..." He stepped out from the doorway of the TARDIS to stand in front of me. The lump in my throat made it difficult to speak. " No you won't, you said the same thing during your previous regeneration. You forgot me , you left me on an alien planet. You never came for me. I had to find my own way home, I can't do that again... Not when I know that you'll turn into a different person and I'll just be a forgotten memory again. I can't... I'm not Rose or Donna or Martha or Jack , I'm me . I'm just me... " My chest seemed to be split into jagged pieces that ached when I breathed. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. "Y/N, you are so important, more than you'll ever know. I could never forget you, the girl who never gave up on a daft timelord. I'll come back. " His fingers gently tilted my face upwards to look at him. He smiled, a smile that spoke of all he felt. The pain of losing Donna and Rose all over again. The love that always emanated for his companions and the regret that consumed him, all those years on his shoulders and the knowledge I saw in his eyes. He was so broken and lost, I could never stand knowing I couldn't help him. I watched his skin glow a soft gold , but maybe this time I can help... A fresh start, with no reminders of his past lives... No me... 

"Promise? "  
"Cross my hearts." 

I smiled through my tears and wrapped my arms around his skinny waist. Putting all the love I felt for him into it . When I pulled away there were tears on his cheeks. I reached up to wipe them. " See ya in a bit, space man. " He laughed sadly. " Be back in a jiffy. Here, " He handed me his tan trench coat." it's a bit chilly." I pulled it on and shoved my hands deep in the pockets. " Hurry up now." He gave me a nod and slipped into the TARDIS, I smiled wistfully at the familiar sight of the thin man with the crazy hair disappear into a blue box. 

"Keep him safe , old girl... " I heard the TARDIS hum softly as her light flashed briefly before that beloved whirring groaning noise started and she dematerialised. I put the collar of the Doctor's coat up to cover my neck and pulled it tight around me. That blue box would take him somewhere he could forget instead of regret. I'd never see him again, but he'd never have to be reminded of what I represented. I didn't bother to stop the flow of tears as I walked to the nearest bus station. I mean people cried when something like this happened , right? When you lost your best friend , when you lost someone you loved.


	3. Coffee and a coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to talk to the Ice Man alone.

Mycroft Holmes was definitely related to Sherlock. I thought as I watched them snap and snarl at each other from the sofa I was curled up on. No one even knew what they were fighting about. John had long since given up on them and was filling in paperwork for the clinic. This was the first time I'd seen the infamous Holmes brothers clash so viciously. What was odd about their fighting was that they only moved to pace as they fired quick shot deductions and counter arguments at each other. Eventually Sherlock decided to annoy his sibling in a most amusing way, which was him completely ignoring Mycroft and lying down on his couch. I watched from behind my book as Mycroft drew in a deep breath and tried to keep himself from becoming a single child through his own doing. " Very well, if you insist on behaving like a child, brother. John , good luck." The doctor just grunted in reply and I snorted , drawing Mycroft's attention. His cold eyes swept over me , judging me from the roots of my hair to the tips of my sock clad feet. His eyebrows quirked upward as he came to some sort of result in his head. "Y/N. " I turned my head to watch him leave. " Y/N, stop admiring Mycroft's rear. " I smirked at Sherlock's annoyed tone. " You're just jealous your brother has a better ass than you. " John laughed with me when his flatmate muttered grumpily.

It was another cold and rainy day , the kind you spent inside with blankets I was enveloped in a well worn but comfortable armchair in an obscure little café and enjoying the cold weather with hot chocolate. I was reading my favourite novel when I heard someone sit down in the chair across from me. I sipped my beverage and ignored them in favour of my book. " Sherlock was right, you are quite antisocial." I swore and threw my book at the source of the voice. Mycroft caught it with an irritated look and handed it back to me. I snatched it back, feeling a shock when my fingers brushed his. " Well it's rude to sneak up on people. How'd you even find this place ?" The Ice Man just smirked at me and stretched out his long legs. " I'm a very knowledgeable and gifted person ." I snorted. " You just asked the people you pay to tail me where I was, didn't you." His smirk faded. " That may be so but I am still a knowledgeable and gifted person. " I laughed and felt flustered when he smiled, not his usual cynical smirk but something more human. I never saw him like this , all I got to see was Sherlock's protective older brother. " I'm sure you are, Mr Holmes. " I smiled at him and opened my book again. " Mycroft. My given name is Mycroft. " I looked up and almost laughed at his awkwardness. " That's very astute of you to notice. " He scowled at my retort. " You may call me by my first name. If you didn't realise what I insinuated. " Mycroft really was a sassy prat. I kicked his leg gently. " Shush now , reading." In reality I was just pretending to read while 'accidentally' letting my legs tangle in Mycroft's. I would have been happy to remain that way for the rest of the day if I hadn't felt my phone buzz repeatedly. I checked it and scowled darkly at the sender. Sighing ,I reluctantly removed my legs from Mycroft's and stood. " Judging from your expression and aggression as you reply I'm going to assume my irksome brother is pulling you out onto a case. " Mycroft stood and straightened his suit while looking disgruntled, I packed my book into my satchel and paid for my hot chocolate at the counter. I fought to keep from blushing as I felt Mycroft walk with me to the door. When I stepped outside I immediately shivered and pouted at the sky. I had just stepped out from under the cafe's awning when I felt a warm hand gently pull me back. Mycroft leaned around me to place his suit jacket over my shoulders. I automatically pulled it tighter as a brisk wind blew by. "I couldn't possibly allow a lady to go cold. Good luck with Sherlock and do keep him safe. " I was shocked when he placed a light kiss on my cheek and then walked away. "Mycroft, " He turned around at my call and stared expectantly at me. " you could just ask me out instead of stalking me ." He smirked and I went red. " That's so... pedestrian. " Mycroft said in an amused tone. I don't know how he managed to walk so gracefully but I did know one thing.

Mycroft was definitely the Holmes brother with the best backside.  
My phone pinged and I laughed at the message from John.  
'Stop looking at Mycroft's ass and get your own back to Baker Street.'


	4. Cold killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes always did love a good serial killer.

I met Sherlock Holmes through my friend ,Molly. Of course I'd heard all about him because of her crush and her weekly readings of John Watson's blog. It sounded like he had a crush on Sherlock too.   
I'd swung by St. Barts morgue to drop off something for my flatmate, Molly. As soon as I entered the lab I noticed him. Sitting in his well cut suit and setting human teeth on fire. I dropped my bag in Molly's spot and inspected this supposedly spectacular detective. " You must be Sherlock Holmes , high functioning sociopath, consulting detective and Lestrade's source of stress. " He didn't look up from a flaming tooth , instead writing down a few notes. When he spoke his voice was low and sounded bored. " And you're Molly's flatmate. Here to drop off her laptop." I hopped up onto a stool where an open laptop was and aimlessly played around on it. " Is that all? Usually you spurt out deep and dark secrets that wreck lives and destroy countries. According to Molly anyway. And, your friend , John , should seriously clear his internet history. Never mind get a companion. " I found John's blog and started reading the latest cases. I was just getting into it when Sherlock spoke again. " You're a middle child , used to being overlooked even though you probably did the best out of your siblings. You finished studying forensics last year , you work on a part time basis because you want to be a writer. You met Molly through work and moved in with her after she broke up with Moriarty because you were concerned for her. And you're also a wanted criminal in Australia and France and-" " Y/N! I see you met Sherlock. " Molly said , staring at the genius the whole time. I laughed and got up to go, hugging her on my way out. " Bye, IQ. " I called back to Sherlock and got a grunt in reply. Charming first meeting. 

The second time we bumped into each other at a crime scene. I was leaning on the hood of a police car after being questioned about the murder when I caught sight of the sharp detective. He seemed to glide in, his coat flaring out behind him and his blue scarf flapping in the cold wind. He was accompanied by a shorter blond man who I assumed was John. I saw Sherlock say something and John turn to look at me incredulously. John laughed as Sherlock popped his coat collar and adjusted his scarf before strutting over to me. " You did it. " Was the first thing he said. I smirked. " Can you be any more vague ?" He stood in front of me and gave me a mocking look. " The murder, you killed the man and made sure the evidence would lead nowhere." I nudged him with my foot. " So why aren't you gloating about your knowledge to the office idiots." I was surprised when he sat down next to me and even more so at what he said. " The man was running a drug cartel never mind his other crimes. I assume that's why you killed him and the three others with similar indecencies." He spoke in such a matter of fact way about their deaths. I looked at him. " I'm not saying I was right to do what I did, but I couldn't let them live. Not after seeing what they did. " In the corner of my eye I saw Sherlock making a shooing motion at John and I stifled a laugh. " I don't think I'm one to judge. " He said wryly. Strange how in the short time I'd known this man I'd become fond of his deep voice and odd manner. A cold wind nipped at my skin and I shivered. I had not dressed sensibly in jeans and a short sleeved shirt and I felt it now . Sherlock obviously noticed my shivering and stared at me with his calculating slate coloured eyes. After what felt like several minutes he took off his overcoat and held it out to me. When I raised an eyebrow curiously he just gave me that judging expression and I grabbed the coat and pulled it on. The sleeves were far too big and the bottom came to rest above my ankles. But it was warm and comfy. " So are you going to turn me in?" I asked him while burrowing into his voluminous coat. He snorted and started walking back to a waiting John. " Serial killer who targets tyrants of the world because she was reminded of her own past and didn't want others to go through what she did. It's not too dull. " Even without his long coat he cut a striking figure, striding away, his body silhouetted by the car lights that cut through the dark night. " Wait, what about your coat ?" I yelled after him. Sherlock half turned and I saw his lips quirk into a smirk. " The address is 221B Baker Street. Come whenever convenient. " I smiled in spite of myself. " Convenient for you or me , Holmes ?" He didn't reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading my rubbish writing. Feedback on how to improve would help but I know I'm usually to lazy to review...   
> If you guys want to see a particular character or relationship. I'd love try and do it.


	5. My universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful planet causes your feelings for a beautiful person to arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is gender neutral. This is set during Eleven's time with Clara.  
> Enjoy.

" This planet was never named by any who landed here and it never will be either. It also has the best view of the Medusa Cascade and, hay, are you two even listening?" The Doctor said indignantly as Clara and I were awestruck by the landscape around us. The earth was a faint purple colour and the lush grass was a vibrant emerald that seemed to shimmer as a gentle breeze blew. I breathed in deeply and felt calmed by the clear air. Clara tugged on my hand and looked at me with excited brown eyes. " Look up... " And I did, it was breathtaking. The sky was a whirling mass of colours with stars that burned black, blue , silver and any colour you could imagine scattered across the night sky. I was at a loss for words as I stood enraptured by the sight. But even amidst the wonder and beauty of this world my gaze was drawn away. To something I would always find more interesting and beautiful than anything else. She was staring upwards with an expression of awe and and excitement. I smiled wistfully. 

Oh Clara... 

A cold breeze sprung up and she shivered unconsciously. I frowned and took off the battered leather jacket I usually wore and placed it gently over Clara's shoulders. I turned away to look at the sky again. Mesmerised by the sight until I felt a warm hand slip into mine. Startled I glanced to the side to see Clara staring at the sky. My jacket hung loosely on her slight frame , making her seem smaller than usual. My gaze trailed down to our hands. She squeezed gently and I looked back up at her. Clara smiled warmly at me and looked away with a blush on her cheeks. But I couldn't look away, not from the most beautiful thing in my universe.


	6. Day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up in an unfamiliar bedroom , with a very familiar person sleeping beside them.

I woke up with an aching body and a pounding headache. Groaning softly I opened my eyes to the sight of an unfamiliar room bathed in soft sunlight. I frowned while trying to remember how I got here. I remember staying late at the Mystery Shack to close up, coming across Ford with a bottle of scotch on the front porch , drinking and talking with him until the stars came out and everyone was sleeping. And then we went inside and... I twisted around to see him , hair tousled and face peaceful as he slept. My eyes trailed down his naked torso and the lines of his hip bones , my view was cut off by the warm duvet that covered us both. I knew he was completely nude, because... because. I made a whimpering noise I had slept with Stanford Pines... I slipped out from under the duvet and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing before darting to the door and pulling it on and realising it was Ford's cherished trench coat. I opened the door and fled the Mystery Shack. 

Unfortunately I had a full shift at the Mystery Shack that day. So it was with a heavy feeling in my stomach that I walked back into the Shack, fully dressed this time. The feeling of dread was lightened when I didn't encounter Ford for the entire morning. 

" Where's Ford ?" I asked a disgruntled looking Dipper during my lunch break. "He's checking something out at the lake. " I breathed a sigh of relief. " You're bummed you didn't get to go with him , huh ?" The 12 year old looked at the ground miserably. " He said it was too dangerous for me to come with... Oh yeah , he told me to ask you if you'd seen his coat ? Dunno why you'd know. " I felt my face grow warm at the memory of this morning but managed a stuttered reply." Yeah , um don't know why he'd ask me. " I quickly left Dipper before he questioned my sketchy behaviour. At least I didn't have to worry about bumping into Ford... Although deep down I wanted to see him again... And I especially wanted to see him like I did this morning. I was snapped out of my musings when Stan shoved a broom at me and told me to stop moping about my one night stand with his brother. I glared at his back as he walked away laughing. 

It was late in the afternoon when I was sitting behind the counter with my feet up as I read when I heard someone come in through the front door. " Y/N? " I lost my balance and yelped as my chair fell backwards. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me upright before I hit the floor. "I've been meaning to speak with you..." I felt my body turn into nervous jelly as I looked up at Ford. " Well you seem to have caught me at the right time..." He chuckled and let go of my arm , I leaned against the counter to stop myself from being a clumsy idiot. " It's about last night... I don't know about you but..." I coughed in embarrassment. " Yeah , I know it was a one time thing. I won't bring it up or hold it against you. " I couldn't stop rambling , at least until Ford... kissed me. It was short and sweet but I was left stunned when he pulled away abruptly. " As I was saying, I don't know about you but I do not regret it. " He was blushing profusely. " Words ... not working for mouth." Ford seemed to smirk. " I can think of plenty of other things you use your mouth for. " I made a squeaking sound and let my head fall against his broad chest. " Don't even go there , Mr I'm-a-genius-with-my-teeth. " I felt him laugh as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist. " Why did you leave this morning ?" He asked softly as I snuggled into his soft jersey. He tapped lightly on my side. " I was unsure of how you'd react..." He was silent for a while before I felt his arms tighten. " I didn't have a single nightmare last night. It... was the best sleep I've had in a long time. " " We didn't actually do much sleeping. " Ford grinned wolfishly. " Exactly, so how well would we sleep if we shared a bed every night. " I stiffened and looked up quizzically. " Are you proposing we... sleep together from now on?" His expression turned sheepish. " Well , I meant sleep in each other's company not the other meaning. " I stood on my toes and kissed the stuttering genius. " I wouldn't be opposed to either. " He groaned when I pulled away to reach under the counter to pull something out. I presented Ford with his beloved trench coat. "Figured you'd want it back." He took it and tucked it under his arm. " I have to admit it looked a lot better on you. " I went bright red and smacked his arm. " Be careful or you might never get to see me in that coat. " He laughed and I felt oddly warm and fuzzy. With a smug grin I took Ford's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. " What are you doing?" I fell onto the bed and pulled him down to lie beside me. " We didn't get much sleep last night. " Ford smiled warmly and kicked off his boots as he pulled me in to his side. His arm settled around me and I gently took his glasses off and layed them on the bed side table. I yawned sleepily as I felt the warm afternoon sun wash over my skin and the warmth and steady heartbeat of Ford lull me to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer than usual but hopefully not too terrible. 
> 
> Any helpful criticism and advice is welcomed. And I would love to try and write any requests you guys have.


	7. Parties and prats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity Galas are almost perfect. The food is lovely , the music is beautiful not to mention the men in suits are the most appetising dish there.  
> But a good thing is always ruined by that one idiot.

Blue fairy lights glowed softly overhead as people danced and mingled, chatting happily. Women's dresses shone and sparkled in an array of different colours, there was even a man in a rhinestone suit, who I thankfully had not seen again. I was seated at the open bar, already tired of being social. My feet hurt from the torturous heels I wore, but the main cause of my discomfort was the irritating man sitting next to me. 

For the past hour he had been hitting on me , using the worst lines I'd ever heard and the dirtiest hints too. I ignored his latest attempt at seducing me and sipped my drink , frowning when it finished. I started when I felt a sweaty hand slither up my thigh, shifting the material of my dress. The pervert grinned in what was supposed to be a flirtatious manner and I felt the rest of my patience disappear. There was a crunch that echoed across the ballroom and silenced the frivolous chatter and soft music. All eyes turned on me as the pervert howled in pain and clutched his probably broken nose . I stood over him looking on with a sneer. I could already hear the gossip flying through the room , by tomorrow the rumours would be running rampant. With an irritated sigh I grabbed my purse and fished out a few dollars to tip the barman, I sidestepped the moaning man and strode out the door. A blast of cold air greeted me as I stepped outside into the deserted street. I groaned in frustration, there were no taxis nearby , I was in a dress that did nothing that clothing was supposed to do and I was in high heels. I was swearing like a sailor when I heard the door behind me open as someone joined me outside. "I have always loved a woman who could throw a punch." I looked to my side to see a handsome man grinning cheekily at me. He looked strangely familiar but I couldn't place him. My eyebrow quirked upwards. "Ah yes , because my ultimate aim is to impress men with egos larger than their height." He laughed and gave me another grin as he held out a hand. "Tony Stark, and I bet your name is as beautiful as you." I laughed at the cheesy line and took his hand. "Y/N L/N. And I assume you're the playboy philanthropist Tony Stark. " His eyes danced as he drew my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. I felt my face heat up and couldn't help but shiver at his touch. He smirked. "You forgot billionaire." I knew I shouldn't be charmed by his playful tone and flirtatious manner but it was hard not be. "I cannot bear the shame." I replied sarcastically. Tony smiled again and I suddenly shivered as an icy breeze blew by. He noticed it and took off his suit jacket to hold it out to me. I hesitantly took the garment and pulled it on. "You should add gentleman to your title. " I commented and Tony winked. " I suppose I can count on you to back that up." I smirked and pretended to think over it. " I think I'll need to see a bit more before I can verify it." The dark haired man held out his arm for me to take as a sleek black limo pulled up to the curb. " I'd be very happy to show you many sides to my personality." I placed my hand on his forearm and we walked to the car. "You wouldn't be much of a gentleman if you did that." He smirked seductively and pulled me close as we got in the car. "Good thing I can fall back on the playboy title."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 Hits ain't bad ! 
> 
> And neither is the wonderful Tony Stark ;)


	8. Silver lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader works for Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne and is there on the night the Particle Accelerator fails. You are hurt by the blast and Harrison finds you.

Thunder boomed and crashed overhead as lightning lit up the sky.  
It was one of the worst storm's I'd ever experienced in Central City, wind howled and sliced my skin as rain came down in icy torrents. 

But even this mighty storm could not hide the sounds of the Particle Accelerator as it was activated , it didn't hide the sounds when it failed either.  
I fell to my knees as the ground beneath my feet trembled and cracked. A visible shock wave rolled outwards from the building, pillars crumbled and concrete cracked.  
The last thing I remember is the feeling of my chest being torn open before everything went black. 

When I woke up it was still dark. Only dim beams of light lit the gloom. There was a shrill ringing in my ears which changed suddenly to a constant whine when I tried to sit up.  
My ribs seemed to creak and shift as I let myself fall back to the ground with a pained groan.  
I glanced down at my chest , remembering the pain from earlier. My shirt was peppered with holes and my jacket was basically a zipper held together by a few shreds of smoking fabric. I could see flashes of silver flesh underneath the ragged shirt but I couldn't find the strength to move.  
I could hear my name being called but it was so faint... It felt like I was slowly being pulled further and further away from the voice and the world.  
My eyes closed and I surrendered.

"Y/N! Wake up , Y/N!" Panicked rough voice and gentle hands. "Dr..Wells..."  
A sigh of relief and I felt my head being moved onto a lap. Deft fingers carded through my hair as I felt him gently search for head injuries.  
"Can you open your eyes?"  
His hands rested lightly on my face , his thumbs rubbing gentle circles over my cheeks.  
"Dr... " My words were slurred and broken.  
"I think in these circumstances you can call me Harrison. Now open our eyes , Y/N. "  
I forced my sore eyes to open , only to be met by endless blue eyes that held concern and a touch of fear...  
Abruptly a blinding light shone in my eyes. I winced and shut my eyes. 

"Concussion and a few broken and badly bruised ribs. Might be some internal damage but can't be sure."  
His voice was a comforting wash of familiarity and warmth.  
"My chest... silver.." I half opened my eyes to look at Harrison.  
He looked so regretful and... sad.  
I tried to reach out to him but a series of shivers shook my body and left me feeling cold and empty.  
His hands withdrew for a moment as he took off his suit jacket and carefully draped it over me. He ran his fingers through my hair again and I distantly felt his other hand find mine.  
"Stay awake, just for a little while."  
I fought half heartedly to keep my eyes open as an icy cold seemed to settle in my bones.  
"Harrison..." I murmured with a smile. 

"Yes ?" Concern laced his voice.  
"I like.. saying your name." He snorted. "You're not gonna remember much of this , are you?"  
"Mmmmmm." He smoothed my hair back.  
There was a sharp pain on my cheek as he pinched me. I opened my eyes and glared at him.  
"Can't let you fall asleep. You've got a concussion."  
"Keep me... awake."  
I started to drift into sleep again when there was a featherlight pressure on my lips. Calloused hands rested gently on my cheeks as the kiss deepened. Became desperate.  
I closed my eyes but sleep was now a distant call.  
He tasted of dust and fire.  
My ice cold skin seemed to burn against his warmth, the numbness slowly lifted and one by one my injuries made themselves known.  
He broke the kiss and drew away as bright lights suddenly broke through the darkness. Unfamiliar hands lifted my body onto a stretcher and I cried out as I felt the movement cause my broken ribs to shift and grind against each other, the skin on my chest split open again and hot blood ran down my sides. My eyes scrunched shut and my hands clamped down on the sides of the stretcher.  
Loud voices broke out above me , but to me there was nothing else in my world except the terrible pain and the absence of gentle hands in my hair and warm dusty lips on my own.  
It felt like I was sinking far far beneath the waves. Pain and sound and light faded away.  
"Harrison..." 

 

The beeping woke me.  
I groaned and opened my eyes My body ached and my muscles were stiff and sore as I struggled to sit up. Even my chest only felt sensitive and fragile instead of the horrendous pain it had been.  
I glanced down at myself and frowned at the various tubes and drip connected to me. At the foot of the bed I was in there was a folded and ragged looking suit jacket.  
Quiet shuffling distracted me and I turned to the source of the noise. 

My thoughts were hazy and disjointed as broken memories flitted through my mind.  
"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
I blinked owlishly.  
"Dr Wells." I grinned sleepily at him. "I'm feeling great." He laughed and smiled at me indulgently.  
"That would be your painkillers."  
"Wicked."He leaned back in his seat as I got distracted by the flashy silver scar that ran from the tip of my left collarbone and disappeared underneath the flimsy hospital gown. 

"Why am I silver?"  
I looked at the scientist as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"When the Particle Accelerator malfunctioned you were injured... but somehow the dark matter from the blast healed you... With some odd results but it saved your life."  
"Dr Wells?" He looked up at me with a grave expression.  
"Yes?"  
"I look like a glowstick. Maybe I should hire myself out at raves."  
"You're still an employee of STAR Labs, Y/N."  
"You could still hire me out." 

"I already hired you." He was looking at me with an amused smirk as he propped up his head in his hand.  
"But you could hire me for other purposes." I grinned at him and he shook his head.  
"I think your painkillers are too strong."  
"No such thing."  
He got up with a sigh and approached the bed to look at my chart.  
I watched him as he scanned the folder.  
"We kissed."  
"Yes we did."  
"Guess you could say it was the... silver lining." I poked him in the hip."Get it?"  
Harrison looked down at me and rolled his eyes before he nodded. 

My eyes drooping now as I struggled to stay awake. "Why did you kiss me?"  
"You needed to stay awake."  
I slipped my hand into his as my eyes closed and I yawned.  
"Harrison?"  
I could feel his gaze settle on me.  
"Yes, Y/N? "  
"I can't stay awake now either."  
He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.  
"That is to be expected"  
"Sure you shouldn't kiss me to be sure? "  
He chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm.... its been a while.  
> I worked on this for a few days because of the season two finale of Flash which will break your heart into tiny pieces. 
> 
> I really would love some prompts or ideas involving jackets , the reader and a character.  
> Hope you enjoyed!♥


End file.
